Loves Troubles
by little-orange-book
Summary: Love will never be perfect, despite our wishes. Even the strongest love will sail through troubled times. Usagi and Misaki are no different.
1. Chapter 1

Loves troubles

Sum: Love will never be perfect, despite our wishes. Even the strongest love will sail through troubled times. Usagi and Misaki are no different.

Moon light shone through the window, gently covering the two bodies that lay side by side on the huge bed. One sound a sleep, while the other was looking down at the other, a small, yet sincere smile on their face.

Many times Usagi found himself watching Misaki, whether awake or a sleep. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was. In one of his darker times, he was graced with an angel, who brought him back to the light and gave his world meaning.

He brushed a few strands of hair out of Misaki's eyes, letting his hand remain a moment longer as he felt how soft they felt. His heart gave a big 'thump' as a smile settled on the still sleeping Misaki. The feelings he thought he had before for Takahiro were nothing compared to what he felt now, towards his younger brother.

However, Usagi's smile was replaced with a frown as he pulled his had away, was he loved in return?

He knows the younger feeling something for him, but he couldn't be sure. The normal confidence he carries around with him had slowly begun to fade. But who could really blame him? When every kiss, every touch, every embrace, any hint of affection at anytime was returned with him being called an idiot, to stop, that it wasn't wanted. Even though, they had slept together many times now, when ever he tells Misaki he loves him, he never hears him say that he loves him.

Maybe he had been wrong.

If that was true then he was, forcing Misaki into this?

He winced at the pain that flood through his body at that idea. He never wanted to hurt the one he loves. Pulling Misaki into his arms, he lovingly kissed his forehead. From now on he would wait. If Misaki made a move on him, then he knew that his feelings were returned. If…if Misaki did nothing? Then, even though it would kill him, he would set him free.

But he would always love him. After all, his heart was in Misaki's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Troubles

Chapter 2

That morning when Misaki was slowly waking, he couldn't help but move closer to the source of warmth beside him. It was just so nice; he felt like he could stay there all day. He reached out to pull it even closer to him, smiling when it held him in return... wait? What!

Suddenly wide awake, he looked only to see his arms wrapped around a body much larger than his own, that had one arm holding onto him. He slowly looked up, already knowing who it was, until he was met with a smirk and warm amethyst eyes that held both love and a playful glint in them.

"Why Misaki, who would have thought you to be so bold, do you want me that bad you can't wait till later?"

"W-what!" With a quick shove Misaki pushed Usagi off of him and was out of bed. "Baka Usagi! Don't say such things, as if I would ever want that!"

Usagi just watched him, pleased as a pretty little blush spread across his loves face, normally he would have made a move by now, pulling Misaki to him and stealing a kiss from those sweet lips that would later gasp and moan his name in the most delightful of ways. But now, he was doing the best to remain still. How could it be so hard to resist his smaller lover so early in the morning?

Misaki was completely unaware of the thoughts going on in Akihiko's head as he made his way down stairs to prepare breakfast, mumbling complaints to himself on the way, "stupid rabbit, saying stuff like that! Probable used it in his books. Last time I sleep in his bed." But all was forgotten as he started cooking, he was always happier when he was in the kitchen.

After about 20 minuet's Akihiko finally came down from his room, Suzuki-san in hand, sitting the big bear down at the dining table before heading to get his morning intake of coffee. Misaki watched as Usagi made his way towards him, holding his breath slightly; he waited for the usual routine.

He waited...

And waited a bit more...

...still nothing?

He let his breath go when he never felt Usagi wrap his strong arms around him. But, he always pestered him when he was cooking?

Instead he found the man sitting on one of the plush couches, drinking while reading the newspaper. It was... weird. It wasn't like he was complaining, no way, he was glad he wouldn't have to worry about burning either the food or himself. It was just so out of character for Usagi to not make a move on him yet. Was he ill?

"U-Usagi-san, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, why? Is something wrong Misaki?" Akihiko lowered his paper, concern showing on his face.

"N-no everything is fine, ha-ha. I was just wondering, urmm, wondering what you wanted to eat tonight, that's all?"

"I love anything you make, so whatever you would like we can have."

"Sure. Breakfast is ready"

Both settled down to eat. Neither really talking both seemed to be in their own world. Until Usagi tried to feed Suzuki-san, Misaki watched as he lifted the food with his chopsticks to where the bear's mouth was. "You do know he can't eat right, Usagi-san?"

Usagi gently patted his bears head, before turning to Misaki. "Do you want him to feel left out? No. You should know better than to hurt his feelings Misaki."

"R-right. Of course" Something is definitely wrong with that man he thought.

After they finished Misaki was busy washing the dishes when he felt a hand cup the side of his face, bringing him so that his emerald green eyes met his love- landlord's eyes. Usagi slowly moved his face closer, only a few inches remained between them. "Misaki" his voice was soft, just above a whisper. "U-Usagi-san?" Misaki felt his cheeks heat up, as Usagi ran his thumb over his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to be kissed, yet he neither moved forward or away. However he was shocked once more when he felt Usagi pull back. "Huh? Usagi-san?"

"You had some food stuck to your face"

Misaki felt like hitting his head. 'God damn that man' yet, he couldn't help the tiniest feeling of disappointment, though he didn't know why.

Looking at the clock he panicked. He had to go, right now!

He rushed to put his shoes on as he grabbed his coat. "I got to get going or I'll be late for class!"

"Misaki"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you"

"H-ha ha right. I got to go, bye!"

Akihiko watched him leave. The doubt he had before trying to press back into his mind, but he reminded himself, Misaki wasn't just going to leap into his arms. Besides it was only the first day, and Misaki would be back later on.

Meanwhile Misaki was running towards his university, he couldn't help but think of his over grown rabbit's odd behaviour. Maybe he would be okay later on, right? He hoped so; but that wouldn't stop him from worrying about him.

After all, he cared a lot for him

...maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter seems kind of slow

Loves troubles

Chapter 3

Walking back to Usagi's condo, Misaki looked back on his lessons, trying to remember what they had gone over. He had tried to concentrate, but found that his mind would occasionally wonder to Usagi's behaviour this morning. Which resulted in Kamijo sensei throwing multiple books at his head, and not ever small ones either, nope, he would throw really big textbooks that hurt like hell.

Finally making it back, he entered the elevator and was waiting for the door's to close when he heard someone shout to him "Hold the door!"

Reaching out he held the door long enough for whoever called to slip into the elevator, as they tried to catch their breath. Turning to face them he was greeted with a slightly gasping Aikawa, Usagi's editor.

"Are you okay Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked touching her arm as he checked to see if she was okay.

"Fine, I'm fine, thank you. Phew, that was close" She smiled finally able to breathe normally.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here, you normally have work today don't you?"

"Yep, but sensei called me telling me he needed me to come over right away." She looked worried, hell he was as well. Usagi never asks her to come round; he always avoids her or tries to leave the city, if not the country.

The elevator opened and the two inside swiftly made their way over to Usagi's door, hoping the man was okay.

Opening the door they rushed in, "USAMI-SENSIE?" "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko calmly looked up from the notes he was reading, whilst sitting down, as the two who just arrived almost made his bleed from the volume of their shouting. "Yes?"

Misaki and Aikawa shared a look before staring at Akihiko, who had his best poker face on.

"You're okay! So then, why did you call me?" Aikawa asked as she went to take a seat opposite Usagi.

"I finished my manuscript, and thought you would like it now."

'He finished it?' Misaki, if he could see his face would have laughed at how dumb he looked right then. Standing there, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Usagi-san, you really finished your book?" Misaki asked placing a hand on the wall to steady himself, was this really happening?

"Your deadline wasn't for another few days, sensei I'm so pleased! This will be the first time you're not late with your book release." Aikawa was busy dancing around in joy while Misaki walked over to Usagi and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Misaki…?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Usagi, who could see the concern in Misaki's eyes, smiled and ran his hand through his hair, causing him to blush. "I'm fine, no need to worry" Seeing how he still looked unsure, Usagi pulled him down into a reassuring hug. Not expecting this, Misaki didn't have time to react let alone push him away.

Aikawa came down from her high and grabbed the notes from Akihiko, her eyes moving almost comically from side to side as she glanced over the work to see it all there, completed just as he said. "I'll get right on this, keep it up sensei! Bye Misaki"

All was quiet when she left. The two of them had yet to move from their embrace. Misaki realising it was them alone, was waiting for Usagi to do as he normally would when their guests leave, tell him how he needs his 'refill of Misaki' before molesting him, and taking him to his room.

Instead Usagi removed his arms, letting go of Misaki and gently moving him to the side so he could get up. Lord knows he didn't want to let go. He wanted nothing more than to show Misaki just how much he loved him. But Misaki was the one who would have to take action, not him, even though it physically hurt being able to look only.

"If you need me I'll be either in my office or my room"

"Right. O-of course." Misaki watched him walk up the stairs until he heard the sound of a door shutting. Did that really just happen?

Usagi, not only left him alone, but finished his work on time?

This was… different. It was good, in the sense that Usagi finally listened to what he said before, that he was too much sometimes. And it was definitely good, a miracle even, that he was finally getting his work sorted. So really, things couldn't be better looking.

But then what was this feeling he had? Was something missing, maybe? Did he forget to do something…no.

Deciding not to dwell on it he pushed those thoughts aside, maybe it would pass. And who knows how long Usagi would keep this up for?

Hopefully it won't be to long, after all while it would be nice for a little bit, he kind of liked Usagi just the way he was. Even if he was a pain sometimes and always woke up in a bad mood. He couldn't live probable on his own and normally couldn't go a day without touching him inappropriately or more. He also had a huge ego and uses peoples names for his books with out permission…

Why did he like him again?


End file.
